Don't Forget, Love
by DaniLovesSpunkRansom
Summary: Edward's last few moments with Bella, reminiscing on their past as she is dying. AH T for character death. Oneshot


Don't Forget, Love

By DaniLovesTwilight

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. But if i had to choose anyone that did, it would totally be Stephenie Meyer!

A/N: For my It's a Love Story readers, I plan to update ASAP! Sorry about the wait! Here's a little oneshot, to tide you over :)

EPOV

My love.

My life.

My _everything._

My Bella.

I'm sitting here, next to her hospital bed. I'm watching the reason for my existence die. As much as I wanted to do something, I knew I couldn't. Watching the scene play in my head, her pale, brittle body. I knew there was nothing I could do. I could only sit here and watch her die. I pleaded with her, to stay with me. She refused to listen. Her heartbeat just grew fainter and fainter. Maybe I could try once more…

"Bella, love, please! Please stay with me! I need you." She only stared back, unable to form the words. I thought about all our times together.

"Do you remember the first time I met you? You had moved here your junior year. You tripped on the way to our table in biology." I chuckled at the thought. I don't know if reminiscing was doing any good, but to see the corner of her lips pull up told me to keep going.

"You know what I thought? I thought, 'Uh-oh, this is going to be a long semester!' Ha! If only I knew. What about the time I first took you to play baseball with my family? I knew they loved you just as much as I did from the second they saw you swing the bat and completely miss! And then when we first went to our meadow. If I hadn't realized how much I loved you before, I had then. Our wedding. That was the most memorable day of my life. The best day of my life."

I started to tear up. A look of pain came across her face. I knew we only had minutes left together. I felt the first tear come down. Along with the memories, the tears came flooding. But I didn't want it to be like this in Bella's last moment.

"Bella, I'll never love anyone but you. I want you to know that I'll take care of everything here, I promise. And one day, we'll be together again. I know that." I reassured her. She started to cry, too. I wiped her tears. "Don't be sad, love. I don't want you to be sad." I tried to think of something positive. I thought of bringing up the fact that our children would be starting school soon, but that may be too painful. Bella wouldn't be there to see her daughter, Sophia, go to kindergarten. She also wouldn't be there to see her son, Evan, go to 3 grade. I know it killed her inside, so I shouldn't say anything. About them going to school, that is.

"Do you remember when Emmett tried to teach Evan football when he was 2? He was so frustrated that Evan only wanted to sit in your lap. And Alice changing Soph's outfit three times a day! In fact, she's with Alice right now, probably in her second outfit." I chuckled softly. She smiled as widely as she could, although she had no strength. I felt my hope fading. As if there were some slim chance she could stay with me longer. But I knew better. Her eyes fluttered.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked. Was this it? She nodded her head, her eyes telling me she wanted to hear more about the last 11 years we had spent together.

"I remember the first time I told you I loved you. I had never been more scared in my life. Of course that was nothing compared to asking you to marry me. But we were in our meadow. We had known each other a little over a year. We were lying next to each other, as we always did. You were rambling on about something Alice did." She almost chuckled when I said this. "And I just said it. I couldn't have been more awkward about it either." She shook her head in disagreement. "But I was completely ecstatic when you told me you loved my too." I smiled at the wonderful memory.

The content look on her face faded, and I knew what she must have been thinking. This was the last time I'd get to talk to my precious Bella again. It hurt to think about, but I had to come to terms with it. The look on her face became more and more uncomfortable. This was my last moment.

"Bella?" I asked, knowing she couldn't answer. "Would you promise me something?" She barely nodded.

"Whatever you do, don't forget? Okay?" As vague as I was, I knew she understood. I kissed her forehead. Seconds later, she was gone. The doctors rushed in and I got up, the tears pouring.

"Don't forget, love." I whispered, taking one last look at my Bella.


End file.
